


A Couple of Idiots

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's erenjean week and I can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Erejean week is here and I am so happy because these two dumbs are far too precious to me. So, have a couple of idiots flirting (not really though but coffee shops are involved so that could be considered a plus).

It’s about six in the morning when he waltzes into the coffee shop, sporting sunglasses ( _What the actual hell?_ Eren wonders to himself, _It’s dark outside. Who wears sunglasses at six am?)_ and a grey beanie. Eren’s seen him without both before, of course, since they’re always here at the same time. He has eyes that are hazel, though lean more towards a liquid gold than anything. He has an undercut—and a ridiculous one at that. It’s obvious he’s a natural brunette, but he has the top dyed blonde (and Eren wouldn’t admit, even to himself, but it was actually sort of attractive).

And he always orders the same thing: a cinnamon mocha latte.

Eren glances back at his laptop, the screen’s brightness hurting his eyes in the early hours of the morning. It’s the middle of winter, too, so the sun probably won’t be rising any time soon, much to Eren’s dismay. He likes the dark, sure, but he prefers it at three in the morning when he’s (trying) to sleep rather than when he’s trying to actually get things done.

The (rather attractive) horse face—who he’s recently discovered is named Jean—collects his coffee and turns to walk out of the shop.

“Hey,” Eren says to stop him.

“Um, hello,” Jean says, standing awkwardly in the middle of the shop. (He’s always noticed this guy is here when he is, but he’s never paid close attention to him. He’s hot, but not in a typical way. His eyes draw you in, and then you start to notice other features, like the way his lips move when he talks. Oh, wait. Shit, he’s saying something and now he has no idea what.)

Eren raises an eyebrow, “You okay?”

“Sorry, not a morning person,” Jean replies, opting to sip from his coffee rather than try to think of something else to say.

“It’s hard to be when it’s dark until eight, if not later,” Eren’s eyes trail to the window for a moment, simply showing him his own reflection with standing Jean behind him. “It’s weird,” he begins, “because I see you almost every day but this is the first time I’ve talked to you.” His eyes meet Jean’s again with a look of—

A look of what?

Passion? Determination?

Jean wasn’t sure, but he liked it.

He walks over to Eren, sitting down in the empty chair across from him. “Let’s start with the basics then,” he says, leaning forward. “Jean Kirschstein, eighteen, music major. You?”

Eren grins, closing his laptop. “Eren Jaeger, also eighteen, fine arts major.”


	2. Pranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren might be slightly panicky about April Fools Day.

Eren stares at the clock, his heart pounding. The numbers flash from 11:59 to 12:00 and he lets out a noise that falls somewhere between worried and startled.

It’s April Fools day.

Don’t get him wrong; he loves pranking. But he’s not the biggest fan of a day where the main goal is to prank. Pranks are more elaborate than that, for one thing, unless you’ve been planning them out for a while. And they’re expected, too, which takes away the surprise.

Or, some of the surprise.                                            

And then, of course, you have people who pull terrible pranks but get the biggest kick out of them. (Like Connie last year. He replaced all of the food in Sasha’s apartment with potatoes and he also spelled out potato girl with the magnets on the fridge.)

(Okay, so maybe that _wasn’t_ a stupid prank and maybe Sasha’s reaction _was_ pretty hilarious, but that’s not the point.)

And it’s not like he’s not prepared for what could happen within the upcoming twenty four hours, but this is his first April Fools where he and Jean are in the same house. Or, an apartment really, but whatever. They’re still living together and the only person who has ever been able to rival his pranks is Jean.

And Eren knows how insane Jean’s pranks can be. After all, they were the masterminds behind their class’s senior prank.

But what’s really getting to Eren this year isn’t that he’s not a fan of armature pranks or a day dedicated to pranking, but that he hasn’t had a chance to think about any pranks to pull this year. He hasn’t had time to plan in advance, let alone think of anything. College has basically taken over his life for the time being, and he’s terrified of what they day will bring.

He glances over at Jean, who’s sleeping beside him.

_Yeah, I’m screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t know what to write for this because pranking is not my forte I’m so sorry.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean does not have a crush on Eren Jaeger. And they definitely didn't make out in the locker room.

Jean stares down at the paper, his fingers tapping against the table. He can’t concentrate.

He can’t concentrate because of _Eren Jaeger._

Or more so, because of what happened between him and Eren earlier today. (Which he’s sure didn’t happen. Of course not. He does _not_ have a crush on Eren Jaeger, of all people. That kiss totally doesn’t count, since he didn’t know it was happening until it was over. Of course not.)

It all happened because they were the last two in the locker room. To be honest, Jean couldn’t remember all of what happened (because it _didn’t_ , he thinks to himself), but he remembers that Eren had him pinned against a locker, half naked and covered in sweat. (He smelled nic—gross. He smelled gross. Disgusting, even.)

The kiss itself was intense. Eren’s a rough kisser and Jean’s pretty sure that his nose is broken. Not to mention that when Eren decided to pin him to the lockers out of nowhere he literally slammed Jean into them.

Jean glances at his phone. Should he text him? Ask if that really happened? But what if it didn’t? What would Eren say?

It’s best not to, he decides, figuring that it didn’t happen so bringing up the made up event would make no sense.

Because really, there’s no way he’d let Eren Jaeger kiss him.

There’s no way at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably make out in the locker room again the following day so that’s that.


End file.
